Dreaming Is Still How the Strong Survive
by ThickerThanLove
Summary: My AU story on Mirai Gohan's life from the death of his father to his own death. What happened in those long years? How did he keep going? Varies quite a bit from The History of Trunks. Please R&R!


Dreaming is Still How the Strong Survive

**Dragonball Z characters are not mine and I do not claim any of them. This is an AU story of Mirai Gohan's life. As such, it will be of considerable length by the time I'm done. I do intend to change quite a few things that occurred in _The History of Trunks_ as this is my AU story. Please R&R and let me know what you think.**

_"Keep your dreams alive; dreaming is still how the strong survive."_

**Chapter One: What Becomes of the Broken Hearted?**

"Daddy?" Eight year old Gohan crept up to his father's bedside and stared at the sleeping form. He breathed deeply and heavily but he hadn't awoken from his coma yet. Bulma said she didn't know what had hit him except that it was so virus that attacked his heart. It was unheard of in the cities and no one else had yet displayed any symptoms.

"Daddy, guess what? I've almost mastered the Kame-wave. Krillin's been teaching me. Are you gonna wake up soon and come watch me? Maybe you can get me to finally launch it right. It always goes everywhere but where I want it to go, Daddy! How do you aim it so good?" He paused, fighting the tears in his young eyes. Goku didn't answer and his forehead was beaded in sweat. Gohan took a cold cloth from the side table and dabbed at his father's brow.

"Gohan, dear?" Gohan turned at his mother's entrance. He gave a shake of his head to her and returned to his silent resigned seat by his father's bedside. The human woman sighed, fighting the lump in her own throat. Unlike her enthusiastic son, ChiChi knew all too well that Goku would probably never wake up. She had tried, gently, to prepare her son for it but he refused to acknowledge it, always calling her a traitor and a backstabber if she even tried to suggest it. Her son was in denial. Not surprising. Goku was Gohan's backbone, his rock.

It scared ChiChi to think what would become of her son after Goku passed on, as she knew, in her heart, that he would.

"Daddy? Mother's made a bunch of food tonight. Why don't you get up and come eat with us? I helped her cook dessert. I know my cooking's horrible but why don't you at least get up and try it with us? If you don't like it, I promise not to step foot in the kitchen ever again. Whatcha say, Daddy? Wanna get up and try my chocolate pie?"

Nothing in reply.

Gohan's face fell considerably. He laid his chin on his father's bed, staring at the still form. He hadn't moved for a week. At first, Gohan had been relieved because then he hadn't had to listen to his father scream in agony. That had torn him apart. However, after a week of this, he was scared, frightened. Why didn't Daddy wake up? He wanted to see those eyes again.

He would have given anything to hear at least a scream. That would have been music to his ears at this moment. He wanted to hear his father's voice again. He wanted to hear his praises, his laugh, heck, he would have settled for being scolded if only to hear his voice again. Gohan bit down a sob at the longing. He wanted to hear Daddy say "C'mere little man" again.

He gazed down at his father's hands. They hadn't even twitched since he'd fallen asleep. Gohan twisted his own hands into those large fingers, curling them around his own. Not the same though. They were warm, they had the same scent but it wasn't the same. He was imitating his father's touch but it wasn't the same. Daddy's heart wasn't in this clasp. The child nudged his head underneath Goku's other hand so it rested in his hair. He squeezed his eyes shut, praying, hoping, wishing for the fingers to ruffle his hair.

Of course they didn't.

"Gohan, sweetie…"

"Don't say it, Mother." He spat. "Don't even think it."

He crawled up on the bed, curling up on Goku's chest. He pulled one of the Saiyan's arms around his shoulders, letting it fall limp as lead, pinning him to his chest. "I'm not moving until Daddy wakes up, Mother."

"Oh, Gohan…" ChiChi let a few tears slide down her cheeks. "Your Daddy's so sick, honey…"

"Don't say it! Don't you dare say it!" his hissed, drawing his lips back, revealing his Saiyan fangs. "Don't even start Mother! Daddy's strong! He's going to wake up! Bulma's gonna make a cure and Daddy's gonna be okay!"

"Sweetie, your father's strong but Bulma said he's already in such a bad case that she might not have enough time…she doesn't know anything about this illness…"

"No! Mother, shut up!" Gohan pulled Goku's large hands up and clamped them over his ears. "I don't want to hear it!"

ChiChi surrendered and left the two be. Gohan nuzzled his head deep into Goku's chest, resting his temple over his heart. It was still beating. So long as that chest rose and fell and that steady thump resounded, it was a lullaby to the child.

"Daddy's done so much for this world…this world owes him more time…"

However, while that statement was true in the utmost sense, young Gohan had yet to learn one of the harshest lessons a youngling can learn:

Life isn't fair.

The very day seemed to be playing an irony to the events yet to occur. The sun rose bright and warm, covering the flowers and grass with its life bearing nutrients. Deer gathered around the flowing streams to drink and then lazed about, basking in the warmth. Several gathered in the Son backyard, completely unafraid of the humans nearby.

Krillin had been the first to arrive. ChiChi had called him in the early morning, telling him that if he had anything to say to Goku that he best come and say it. It was the worst call he had ever received. However, before he acted on it, he had taken the liberty to call the others, even Vegeta. Surprisingly, all had said they were coming, even Vegeta. Bulma was of course the second to arrive, despite the newborn she held in her arms.

"Krillin, am I-?"

"No…ChiChi says he's still with us."

Bulma let out a sigh of relief and slowly, she and Krillin trotted into the home. ChiChi met them with dark red eyes and just nodded to the bedroom. Krillin pushed the door open and let the tears fall. It was bad enough seeing Goku so close to death but seeing his only child curled up on him like he was his life was heart wrenching. Krillin walked over and gazed down at the two. Gohan wasn't asleep.

He laid, wide awake, his eyes filled with tears. He knew. He denied it but he knew. He never took his cheek from his father's chest. Krillin gently stroked his hair and then turned to Goku who looked so peaceful. Krillin closed his eyes, opting to go telepathically so not to upset Gohan anymore than was deemed necessary. Today was already going to be the worst day of his life and Krillin wanted to ease the sting, even a little.

_Well, Goku. This is unexpected, isn't it? You always thought you'd get toasted by an enemy or something, huh? And it turns out to be a stupid bug? Damn virus, damn…but you probably decided that for yourself a while ago, didn't you? I…I know you'll be okay, in the Other World. They know you there. Say hi to them for me, okay? You'll wait for us, right? Save me a seat._ Krillin paused, considering and laid a hand on Gohan's head. _I'll watch over your kid, I promise. I can't take your place…but I'll guard him until I join you in that world. I…_Krillin's tears finally broke_. Love ya, Goku._

Bulma walked in, sitting by the bed. She said nothing for a long while. Then she whispered her goodbyes, "We won't forget you, Goku. I know I won't. Heck, you pretty much turned my entire life to be as it is. I'm sorry Trunks won't remember you. But, I promise you, if it takes me to my last breath, I'll find a cure for this damn thing!" She laid her hand into his for a moment. Tears spilling down her cheeks, she nodded once, then again before she stood and walked out.

Throughout all the others' arrivals and farewells, Gohan never moved. He hardly seemed aware that they were entering and leaving. All he was focused on was his father's slowing heartbeat. He squeezed his fists into Goku's gi top, whispering, "No Daddy, please. Please, don't go. I need you here. Don't go away. We can't wish you back from this…please, don't go."

However, even Goku has his limitations and his time upon the earth was spent. His heart, weakened and sickened by the dreadful virus beat thrice more and then ceased.

Gohan sat up, tears running down his face. "No, Daddy, no!" he shook the warrior's shoulders with his little hands, screaming. "Wake up Daddy! Wake up! Wake up! Don't die, please don't die! Don't go away! Don't leave me! Don't leave me! Don't leave me!" A silent form was his only answer. The child collapsed upon him, shaking with sobs, still pleading, "No…please no…"

Even when the skin turned cold, the body rigid, the child didn't move, still begging, "Daddy, don't abandon me…"


End file.
